survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
In Search of Band-Aids
There are other potential play-throughs, but this is how it went for me. Location Details You spawn in a Pharmacy, the "labyrinth" is the inside a drug store, so think about aisles. There are also a lot of zombies in this location, so be heavily armed when entering this pharmacy. Getting In, Getting Out If you open the front door, you are charged by a lot of zombies, you are forced to fight or flee, there are 3 large hordes so unless you are stacked, don't do it. After this you are given the choice to stand your ground or run, I would suggest running, because standing your ground will result in you being killed in a dialogue scene that goes along the lines of "You fought valiantly, but after taking a bunch of zombies down, you died." So basically. The other option is going to the back door, killing a crawler, and then fighting a few zombies. There is a dog that sticks its head out of a hole in the bricks next to the back door, and there is a dumpster under it, so you can kill the dog first, then climb up. The door might also be pried open, but this isn't what I did. The front door is a possibility, but it's not recommended. It might be a bad idea, though, because the building is packed with zeds. Climbing through the hole is dark, so bring a light source (e.g. a flashlight, lighter, night vision goggles, etc.). I used the light but if you chose not to, you might fall down into the zombie labyrinth and die anyways. That seems to be the point, however, so avoiding this might not be possible anyway. If you do use a light, you are found by a survivor who tells you to drop your weapons. Empty your hands for the pharmacist and talk to him. You can ask for food, water or medical supplies. He doesn't have any food or water, so ask for meds. He then tells you how to exit the maze. There're two paths (write this down on a piece of paper before you start): * Shorter path, but with more zeds: ** right, left, straight, right, left, right, run! * Longer path, but with less zeds: ** left, left, straight, left, right, and left all the way to the exit Refusing and calling his bluff results in him dropping a flash bang and both you and the pharmacist falling down from some upper deck the survivor has constructed (or perhaps just ceiling tiles) into the labyrinth. You feel zombies hands on you and immediately have to fight (the survivor also falls and he screams as he is being eaten). The first group of zombies is larger than the rest, which are more sparse. There are also Runners every once in a while. The maze seems to be set up on a grid, so that you pick a direction and enter an area of the store and can repeat areas, but if you have cleared that square it will stay cleared (i.e. zombies are not spawning it seems). Choosing RIGHT repeatedly will not allow you to escape, apparently. Choosing LEFT will eventually lead you out. Sometimes, there are options for STRAIGHT or CLIMB OVER. There's also a dead end where you can find a riot shield. Eventually, you are given only the option to RUN! and that marks the end of this deadly encounter. Category:Encounters